


10 1/2

by richtofen



Category: Black Ops - Fandom, Call of Duty, black ops 1, black ops 2, call of suty, nazi zombies
Genre: Crack, Zombies, black ops, black ops 2 - Freeform, chat, chat room, nazi zombies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtofen/pseuds/richtofen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two characters from the black ops universe log onto to a chatroom i think idek and they do sexy things i guess??????</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 1/2

> soda.slut.373 is now online  
> Broken.English2 is now online

 

> Broken.English2: Is anyone online?  
> soda.slut.373: No.  
> soda.slut.373: LOL ;;  
> Broken.English2: Hey  
> Broken.English2: What's up

> not.a.freakalope.116 is now offline

> soda.slut.373: Hi! How is everything, Brkooen Enlgish?  
> Broken.English2: Not that good, been drinking a lot lately. Things have went really downhill lately. :(  
> Broken.English2: How bout u  
> soda.slut.373: *You, but also that is not good to hear. Care to tell me why?  
> soda.slut.373: :-)  
> Broken.English2: Stalin's a bitch. xD  
> soda.slut.373: OH GOD.  
> Broken.English2: Yeah, I'm russian. :) So, you american?  
> soda.slut.373: N o.  
> Broken.English2: ah, well why is your name soda slut then?  
> soda.slut.373: No, my dog picked this name for me.  
> Broken.English2: Your dog can talk?!?  
> soda.slut.373: No... maybe... .> ;;!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Broken.English2: XD  
> soda.slut.373: I apologize, but do you mind me asking what 'XD' means??!  
> soda.slut.373: I'm not good with Russian...  
> Broken.English2: It's not russian it's a emoticon.  
> soda.slut.373: Ah. Alrighty.  
> Broken.English2: Well, nice talking to you I will be on again tmr peace.

> Broken.English2 is now offline  
> soda.slut.373 is now offline  
> Engineerofdestiny is now online

> Engineerofdestiny: Anyone on?  
> Engineerofdestiny: ...

> Enigneerofdestiny is now offline  
> Broken.English2 is now online

> Broken.English2: hello

> not.a.freakalope.116 is now online  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now offline  
> soda.slut.373 is now online  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now online  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now offline  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now online  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now offline  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now online  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now offline  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now online  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now offline  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now online  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now offline  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now online  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now offline  
> not.a.freakalope.116 is now online

> not.a.freakalope.116: g  
> not.afreakalope.116 is now offline

> soda.slut.373: Christ..  
> Broken.English2: xD hey soda slut  
> soda.slut.373: Hello.  
> soda.slut.373: How are things?!  
> Broken.English2: Not good, Putins a bitch xD  
> soda.slut.373: Putin?  
> Broken.English2: Leader of Russia   
> soda.slut.373: ....

> Broken.English2 is now offline  
> Broken.English3 is now online

> Broken.English3: just got banned xD  
> soda.slut.373: How in fuck's name did you get anned?  
> soda.slut.373: Pardon me, *banned.  
> Broken.English3: Fancy now?  
> Broken.English3: I had 62 accounts open at once  
> soda.slut.373: That would do it. Silly. ;-)  
> Broken.English3: Well I was just in prison and now I am gay xD  
> soda.slut.373: Gay as in happy, or gay as in homosexual? I can assume in this context you would be happy to get out of prison?  
> Broken.English3: Well things aren't good so...  
> soda.slut.373: Ah. Of course. Well that is innovative.  
> Broken.English3: How is being homosexual innovative>  
> soda.slut.373: Sorry about that! My dog walked across my keyboard and that appeared!  
> Broken.English3: I think we already went through this but, YOUR DOG KNOWS MOTHERFUCKING ENGLISH?!?!?  
> soda.slut.373: No, his paws just happened to strike those keys.  
> Broken.English3: I call bs, last day you told me it could fucking talk!  
> soda.slut.373: What does it matter to you? Anyway. So you're homosexual in a communist country? Is that why things are hard for you right now, dear?  
> Broken.English3: No, it's because I punched Putin and Stalin in the face and took a shit on their wives  
> soda.slut.373: Aha. You're funny.  
> soda.slut.373: :-)  
> Broken.English3: ;)  
> Broken.English3: So, what you doin on a friday night like tonight?  
> soda.slut.373: Being lonely. As usual. Jesus.  
> Broken.English3: Don't feel bad, how bout I come down there with a 10 ton bottle of vodka and we get shit faced?  
> soda.slut.373: No thank you.

> Broken.English3 is now offline  
> Repaired.English4 is now online

> Repaired.English4: found out I made a second account omfg xD  
> Repaired.English4: Well it is okay maybe, some other time then? :)  
> soda.slut.373: Well, it would be impossible to even meet. You really are drunk. :'-( silly.  
> Repaired.English4: I have my ways ;)  
> soda.slut.373: ;-)  
> Repaired.English4: Are you a fan of guns?  
> soda.slut.373: I wouldn't consider myself one, no.  
> Repaired.English4: oh, well you a guy or a girl?  
> soda.slut.373: A man.  
> Repaired.English4: Oh sexy, how old are you?  
> soda.slut.373: I'd rather not say.  
> Repaired.English4: oh god are you underage?  
> soda.slut.373: No.  
> soda.slut.373: I said I was a man. Pay attention.  
> Repaired.English4: are you really old?  
> soda.slut.373: Define 'really'. ;-)  
> Repaired.English4: over 70  
> soda.slut.373: No.  
> Repaired.English4: Over 60"  
> soda.slut.373: 3jdjjss8w0000wsajhj88shjs.  
> soda.slut.373: Sorry, that was once again my dog.  
> Repaired.English4: yeah...   
> soda.slut.373: How old are you?  
> Repaired.English4: between the ages 30-70  
> soda.slut.373: When is your birthday?  
> Repaired.English4: I'd rather not say xD  
> soda.slut.373: That is odd, but ok. How big is your penis.  
> Repaired.English4: Why would you ask such a thing?  
> Repaired.English4: ...  
> Repaired.English4: 10 and 1/2 inches  
> soda.slut.373: '  
> Repaired.English4: How big is urs  
> soda.slut.373: 6 inche :-)  
> soda.slut.373: *inches  
> Repaired.English4: not bad :) so, you still don't want me over?  
> soda.slut.373: If you find me, you can have me :-)

> Repaired.English4 is now offline  
> Damaged.French5 is now online

> Damaged.French5: I was banned for hacking xD  
> Damaged.French5: look out your window. 

> soda.slut.373 is now offline  
> Damaged.French5 is now online


End file.
